


Austin Jones in Prison

by youjihui



Category: Austin Jones - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youjihui/pseuds/youjihui
Summary: Austin Jones meets Tyrone in prison.





	Austin Jones in Prison

After Austin Jones a once famous Youtuber was convicted for 30 years for child pornography, he was sent to prison. This was when he met his cellmate, Tyrone, a huge, tall, and muscular black man.  
“So you in here ‘cause you tricked those underage girls to twerk so you can look at their assholes and pussies?” asked Tyrone angrily. “You make me fuckin’ sick. Imma teach you a lesson for bein’ a sick fuck.”  
“Oh please no. I swear I didn’t mean it,” pleaded Austin. “Please don’t hurt me.”  
“We gonna have some fun tonight and you better not say a word or Imma kill you. You hear me bitch?” said Tyrone and smacked Austin in the face.  
Austin who had not expected to get hit fell down. He was really scared for his life.  
“I said you hear me faggot?” said Tyrone again.  
“Yes,” said Austin.  
“Yes _sir_ ,” Tyrone corrected him.  
“Yes sir,” said Austin reluctantly.

Night came and Austin was alone with Tyrone again.  
“You ready bitch?” said Tyrone.  
“Oh god what are you gonna do to me?” said Austin.  
“Shut the fuck up faggot,” said Tyrone. “Do you realize how lucky you are?”  
Austin was silent. That was what he said to one of his victims.  
“Imma spank you, and if you’re lucky I’ll let you suck my big juicy black cock too,” said Tyrone.  
Austin wanted to throw up. “Oh god please no. I’m not gay. Please. Please…”  
Tyrone smacked the boy’s face and said, “Shut the fuck up bitch. Now turn away and start bouncing.”  
Austin reluctantly obeyed out of fear. He slowly turned around and started awkwardly twerking for Tyrone.  
“Yeah bitch. Now take off your pants and make those skinny white boy ass bounce and clap.”  
Austin stood still which made Tyrone angry, so the black man kicked Austin in the middle of his back, which made the boy fall down instantly.  
“Don’t make me say it again bitch,” said Tyrone.  
“I-I-I’m sorry sir,” said Austin, who removed his pants and resumed twerking butt naked.  
“How about you just spread your cheeks for 10 seconds so I can see your asshole,” ordered Tyrone.  
Austin wanted to plead but was too scared to say anything, so he complied. He spread his cheeks, opening his tight virgin asshole slightly. The puckered mouth of his pink asshole had blonde hair around it. He felt so humiliated and exposed, and Tyrone was enjoying every moment of it.  
“I bet you had no idea when you met me that just a few hours later you’d get to show me your asshole. How special do you feel bitch?!” said Tyrone.  
Austin did not know how to respond. That was practically what he had said to one of his victims.  
“Now you know how the girls you manipulated must feel for the rest of their lives, you sick fuck,” said Tyrone. “But the good news is we ain’t done here.”  
“Oh please no-,” Austin tried pleading, but Tyrone stuck one of his long, thick black fingers in the boy’s virgin hole. “Ow! Please take it out. I’m not gay!”  
“Shut the fuck up faggot! If I hear another word from you, Imma kill you. You hear me?” said Tyrone and shoved his finger all the way in with force.  
Austin wanted to scream so bad, but he was scared that Tyrone might kill him. The pain in his butthole was too intense for him.  
Tyrone pulled his finger out, and Austin was relieved until Tyrone rubbed the finger all over the boy’s nose and face.  
“Eww!” said the boy.  
“How do you like the smell of your ass, faggot?” said Tyrone and shoved the stinky finger in the boy’s mouth. “Taste your ass juice too bitch.”  
Austin felt really disgusted but reluctantly obeyed.  
After Tyrone took his finger out, he said, “Now turn around and suck my dick.”  
Austin froze which angered Tyrone who grabbed the boy by his blonde hair and forced him to get on his knees and face his crotch.  
“Take off my pants and start sucking,” ordered Tyrone. “And you better not do anything funny or I’ll knock your teeth out.”  
Austin slowly took Tyrone’s pants off, and he saw a really huge, fat, and veiny black dick which was semi-hard. The thick mushroom head was leaking precum. Austin could not believe he was in this situation. He could smell the strong manly scent from Tyrone’s sweaty cock and thick balls.  
“Well what the fuck are you waiting for, faggot?” said Tyrone angrily.  
Austin lifted one of his hands which was shaking and grabbed Tyrone’s cock. He had never touched another man’s penis before, so he felt really disgusted. He was hoping that Tyrone would change his mind-  
“Hurry the fuck up bitch before I smack you again,” said Tyrone. “Open your mouth.”  
Austin slowly opened his pink lips. Impatient, Tyrone just shoved his whole length in the boy’s mouth, which made the latter gasp for air and started choking.  
“Watch the teeth too bitch,” said Tyrone who started violently face-fucking the boy.  
Austin could feel Tyrone’s thick and long cock getting fully hard in his mouth. _This guy’s dick must be about 12-inch long,_ he thought to himself while struggling to breathe.  
After a while, Tyrone pulled out, and Austin’s saliva was all over the place.  
“Now turn around and spread ‘em boy,” said Tyrone.  
“Oh god no. Please sir. I can keep sucking. Please-”  
“Imma count from one to three,” said Tyrone. “One-”  
Austin quickly got up, turned around, arched his back, and spread his ass cheeks, presenting his virgin hole to the large black man.  
“Good boy,” said Tyrone who positioned his thick mushroom head and started pressing through the tight ring of muscles. He could feel Austin tighten against the intrusion. “You better relax and let me in, you stupid-ass faggot.”  
Before Austin could scream, Tyrone had covered his mouth with the hand of which one of the fingers was in his ass earlier.  
“Shh faggot. I know you’re lovin’ this, but we don’t want to wake nobody up.”  
Tears started to flow from Austin's eyes. He was in so much pain, but he knew he had to take it. Once his whole length was in, Tyrone waited for Austin to adjust and moved slowly. Austin screamed through Tyrone’s hand.  
“Just relax,” said Tyrone and kept moving slowly.  
After moving slowly for quite some time, Tyrone started to quicken his pace, which made Austin almost pass out. The pain in his ass kept growing, throwing sharp twinges throughout his body. Soon Tyrone was fucking Austin violently, and Austin screamed even louder through Tyrone’s hand.  
After what seemed like forever, the pain in Austin’s butthole dulled, and he started panting with arousal especially after Tyrone's tip had brushed against his prostrate. _How is this possible? Am I enjoying this? But I’m not a fag!_ thought Austin to himself.  
“Haha faggot! You’re enjoying this!,” said Tyrone as he kept assaulting the boy’s asshole. “Now twerk for me as I fuck you.”  
Austin tried his best to twerk while his most private and sensitive part was getting violently fucked by a big black man. When Tyrone’s tip hit his prostate again, Austin shivered and anticipated the next one. At this point, the boy did not feel that he had any masculinity left in him. It was like his manhood was being sucked away by Tyrone’s thick cock.  
“Good boy,” said Tyrone and smacked the boy’s ass cheeks a few times.  
Austin felt like a cheap dirty whore. He still could not believe he was enjoying this. In fact, he just realized that he was hard.  
After a few more violent thrusts, Austin felt the large cock pulsating as Tyrone shot a huge load of his warm semen into his no-longer-virgin ass. Soon Tyrone pulled out and said, “Who the fuck told you the stop twerking?”  
Austin reluctantly resumed twerking. He could feel the cum running out of his ass while doing this.  
“Aight. Now turn around and suck my dick clean,” said Tyrone.  
“Oh no-” _Smack!_  
“Don’t make me say it again.”  
Austin turned around and kneeled before Tyrone’s cummy cock. He licked the cum off Tyrone’s cock and balls as instructed. Austin felt so disgusted. He could even taste his own ass from Tyrone’s cock.  
“Lick those pretty pink lips and swallow everything. I know you like this,” said Tyrone.  
Austin reluctantly licked his lips and swallowed the salty cum. Tyrone looked at the boy, and he could see his cum on the boy’s chin.  
“Damn you a dirty ho,” said Tyrone and he instantly got hard again, which took Austin by surprise.  
_What the fuck?! Again?! Oh god. Please let this be over soon!_ Austin thought to himself.  
Without warning Tyrone shoved his hard cock back in Austin’s mouth and started violently face-fucking him. He grabbed the boy’s blonde hair, pulling at it as he assaulted his throat. He spit on the boy’s face a few times. After a while, Tyrone finally shot a second load in Austin’s throat. The boy tried pulling away, but the black man strengthened his grip.  
“Swallow, bitch,” said Tyrone. “And milk my balls for more.”  
Austin swallowed the whole load and rubbed Tyrone’s big black balls as instructed. Tyrone watched Austin swallowed everything, and soon he pulled out.  
At this point, Austin looked like hell.  
“You can go to bed now,” said Tyrone. But as Austin got up, Tyrone noticed that the boy was hard. “What the fuck faggot! You got hard from all of this? You really are a nasty-ass faggot huh?”  
Austin turned bright red out of embarrassment but not say anything.  
“Put that shit away. You won’t be needin’ it. The only cock you’ll be pleasing is mine ‘cause it’s a real man’s cock, not some faggot’s.”  
Austin wanted to relieve himself so bad but could not.  
“Oh and one more thing,” said Tyrone. “Every night, you will sleep butt-naked ‘cause your ass will be ready for me whenever I feel like it.”  
Austin was too tired to protest, and so he just nodded and said “yes sir.”  
Tyrone smiled and both went to sleep on their own beds.


End file.
